Towing systems for towing a user along a skiing surface defined by a support material like water, having towers which are stationary relative to the skiing surface, are growing in popularity. In the context of watersports as an example, fixed tower towing systems reduce a number of variables that affect performance of each watersports participant. For example, fixed tower towing systems afford adjustment of tension in a cable which spans over the water and to which the watersports participants are attached by means of a towing element. Responsiveness of the towing system to actions of the participants, so that they may spring off a surface of the water, is related to the tension in the cable. In competition settings, the number of variables in the towing system should be reduced or the variables controlled in order to provide a fair competition environment. As such, maintaining near same responsiveness of the towing system, and consequently performance thereof, can be achieved by adjusting the tension in the cable based on a weight of each participant, so each participant has a fair set of course conditions. The tension in the cable may also be adjusted according to the participant's skill level or preferences (i.e., greater tension provides ability to spring off the water more easily) or to adjust for changes in length in the cable typically caused by stretching due to extended and harsh use which is characteristic of competition settings.
One common way of tensioning the cable is by using guy wires to pull towers of the towing system away from the cable spanning between the towers so as to stretch the cable, as in U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0123255 to Von Lerchenfeld. Alternatively, a counterweight can be used to tension the cable, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,470 (Pomagalski) and International Patent Publication 2009/015878 (Rixen). While implementing the counterweight for tensioning the cable provides a more predictable and accurate way to fine tune tensile force in the cable, resulting towing systems implementing counterweights are bulky and not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, in the event that the cable breaks the towers with the tensioning arrangement have tendency to topple over. The possibility of towers toppling over presents a safety hazard for workers operating the towing system and to the participants.
Another factor impacting performance is alignment of the cable and pulleys on the towers. That is, the cable should be properly supported in a track of each one of the pulleys so as to not tend to slip off thereof. The cable has probable likelihood of becoming misaligned with the pulley when watersports participants are moving along the surface of the water in directions transverse to the cable. Proper alignment of the cable and pulleys can help to maintain consistent performance in terms of constant tension in the cable over the duration of the watersports participant's run.
Part of maintaining consistent performance includes replacement of worn or damaged parts. Through continued use, the tracks of the pulleys wear out, and it is likely that at least one motor driving at least one pulley may break and require repair. Presently, maintenance of towing systems like those cited in the foregoing references is generally tedious because replacement of the tracks of the pulleys, which necessitates replacement of the entire pulley, involves reduction of the tension in the cable in order to be able to replace the pulleys. Furthermore, motors are usually mounted high off the ground, and consequently working on same is difficult when having to handle tools and replacement parts.
The applicant provides a unique solution for fixed tower towing systems that may provide consistent and fair performance for a range of different participants and that may provide easier maintenance and overcome other potential shortcomings of the prior art.